The Prisoner and the Paper Airplanes
by XxTheLittleCubexX
Summary: The year is 2050, Russia has gained enough power to get revenge on the other countries. Young Alfred has been taken as a prisoner to work at one of Russia's Labor camps. When Alfred meets Ivan's sister, Katyusha, and the two fall in love, how far will they go to keep this love going on? They are bound only by paper airplanes, and both of them are getting weaker by the day.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

** NOTE: This is a fanfiction with Ukraine and America. It is dedicated to my friend who really likes them together. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read! Also, keep in mind that I don't really like putting Russia as a bad guy, but it just fit for the fact that it's his sister,Ukraine...Based off the songs 'Prisoner' and 'Paper Plane' by Rin and Len Kagamine. I hope you enjoy ^W^  
**

No one expected it to happen. Everyone had thought that he had calmed down. But he had just been plotting revenge. Nobody had expected that years after he had fallen so far and had to work so hard to catch up with the rest of the world, that he had time to think. He had time to think of revenge. Revenge that would push the world into a state of chaos...

The year was 2050.

America, seen to be one of the greatest nations in the world, collapsed. Unemployment dropped to an all time low, and crime rate increased tremendously. Half of the population was either homeless, starving, or already dead. The other half only survived because of either how many millionaires would give out their support, or the little support of the other nations. But the other nations were beginning to collapse as well.

Then, it happened. The first attack.

Young Alfred had been at school when it happened. The happy-go-lucky 13 year old boy couldn't of been more happy as the day was going on. But, when the principal's assistant ran into the classroom and whispered something to the teacher in a very panicky tone, Alfred knew that something was wrong.

When the school day was over and his older brother,Arthur, picked him up and didn't ask him how his day was, he knew that something was wrong.

It hadn't been until later that night when everyone had gone to bed that Alfred found out what happened.

Alfred had went back downstairs and turned on the television and made sure the volume was low, just low enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake up anyone. What he saw on the news had shocked him.

The White House had been bombed. Film of it showed it burning. People were going crazy trying to find out how it happened. Everyone had one question on their minds..._'Who could of done this..?'_

Alfred watched, horrified, as the news kept being updated every few minutes. The President had been killed, along with the Vice President because they had been together when the bombing happened. The President's wife and kids, however, were alive.

As the hours passed on with more updates and suspicions flooding the newsroom, one country had finally been pinned as the mastermind behind this...and it was Russia.

Alfred had eventually fallen asleep in the chair, the television still on. Arthur found him in the morning and carried him back to his room to at least get a few hours of sleep.

When he woke up later, neither did Arthur nor Alfred discuss why Alfred was watching the news so late at night. It seemed to be a waste of time since they both seemed to know why he had done it.

Weeks passed after that and eventually no peace treaty could be made, so war broke out between the two countries. Other countries joined sides and it seemed like you couldn't trust anyone.

Russia was advancing way too fast for any of the surrounding countries to fight back. Russia was stronger then they suspected, and the little countries were practically rolled right over. Bigger nations, though, were conquered but they put up a hell of a fight. However, the whole world was in no fit state to have a war and now the war was in Russia's advantage.

Alfred was scared to death. It seemed like more attacks were happening each and every day. People were dying right before his eyes. It was, however, that on that one day, that everything had changed.

Arthur had taken Alfred and his brother, Matthew, to get some more food from town to stock up on, in case something happened to them and food couldn't be found. While wandering the aisles in the big store, all of a sudden a giant boom was heard above them and the ground started shaking.

Alfred tripped and looked up, wondering what could of caused that. Then just like that, panic broke out. People were running out of the store faster then anything Alfred has seen.

Then he saw soldiers. Many soldiers were coming. Alfred yelled, trying to find Arthur or his brother, but he never did find them. Alfred knew he had to get out, but he had no idea where to go. The entire town was under attack.

Suddenly, someone picked him up by the back of his shirt. Alfred squirmed, trying to get free when he caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. Shades of violet met with Alfred's bright blue eyes, and he froze.

Some other soldiers came and they started speaking in a language that Alfred didn't understand. However, he could tell what they were going to do when a soldier started dragging him out. He fought back as best as he could, but it didn't work.

As he was dragged through the streets, he saw the same thing happening over and over. Some people were being killed, others were being taken as prisoner, and one or two would be left behind as witnesses to this horrific event.

The soldier put Alfred in a vehicle with other prisoners, and began to drive away. It was hours later that by groups, the prisoners were taken back to Russia by planes.

And this, is how it all began..


	2. Chapter 2:A Normal Day for Prison Boys

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 2

((Alfred's POV))

It was really hot outside when we finally arrived at the place we were headed. I thought I was blinded when the door was opened and I saw nothing but light. It took a second before my eyes adjusted to the light and finally I could see what was going on around me.

The first thing I noticed was the fence. A massive fence with barbwire on it, preventing anyone from escaping. I turned my attention to in front of me when a guard shoved me forward.

The building was tall and was very intimidating. I started shaking slightly but tried to at least look brave, for a hero has to be brave! Brave and strong, and that's what I am!

I looked around when I entered the building and it was disgusting. The walls had spots of some sort of liquid that looked that someone halfway cleaned. There were people here and there on the floor, either too sick to get up or dying.

The trembling got worse when I saw one person look up at me, eyes full of fear but at the same time pity. Flies were flying around the person too. I just stood at my spot,frozen from the look that person gave me. I watched as the person slowly put their head back down on the ground and close their eyes.

What snapped me out of my trance was when a guard nudged me forward. With lighting speed I spun around to him.

"You're just going to leave that person there?"I yelled at him.

The guard gave no response other then narrowing his eyes and pushing me forward. I glanced back at the person, trying to see of they were ok, but no movement came from the person.

I rapidly blinked tears away from my eyes when the we arrived at a cell. I could make out another boy already in the cell. Though it was dark, it was hard to not see the silver hair of his.

The guard shoved me into the cell and closed it. I looked over at the boy,who raised his head and looked at me.

"So, I assume you are either someone new, or they're getting too many people in cells.."he said with a thick German accent.

"N-No,I just got here.."I said,feeling a bit angry at myself for stuttering like an idiot and not acting like I was brave.

"Well then, welcome to hell,"he said,putting on a smirk,"My name is Gilbert, what's your name?"

"I'm Alfred.."I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you,Alfred. Be grateful you got someone like me as a roommate, some people here are real jerks.."he said.

My mind flashed back to the person I saw just a little bit earlier. I sat down on a bed opposite of Gilbert and sighed.

"Why are we here?"I asked.

"We're prisoners, obviously."Gilbert replied.

"No duh..but what would they want to do with us? Why younger kids and not soldiers and people like that?"I said.

"Most people would do anything for their soldiers, after all, they protect the country. But children are looked to as a hope for the future. If you take them out, then there's no hope for anyone."Gilbert replied.

"Then are there only kids here?"I asked.

"No, they separated the adults from the kids...The other side of this place has a building for them."Gilbert replied.

"So...they're taking protection and hope away from others..?"I asked hesitantly.

"Exactly.."he replied.

"So, I guess you've been here a long time.."I said,glancing over at him.

"Yeah...I don't remember exactly how long I've been here..I kinda lost track of the days..."he said.

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut in.

"Anyway, we should get some rest. I'll have to show you around tomorrow!"Gilbert saying,laying back on his bed.

I quietly went over to my bed and curled up under the thin covers. It didn't help keep out the cold much, but it was better then nothing. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

((Alfred's Dream POV))

I quickly opened my eyes to find myself in a field. The field looked like it was dying. Weeds covered most of it and the grass was tall and black. I pushed through some of the grass until I saw someone.

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Why would someone else be here? They were facing away from me so I couldn't see their face, but I could tell that the person was a girl.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"I said to her,getting closer.

Her head snapped up, as if she was shocked. She didn't turn to face me, only looking forward.

"A-Al.."the girl said,voice sounding shaky.

"How do you know me..?"I asked, confused.

"How could you forget me..? I'm the only flower here, after all.."she said,turning to me slightly.

Time seemed to flash by then. I could only make out a single tear that fell down the girl's cheek before I woke up.

((End of Dream,Regular POV))

"Hey? You ok?"I heard from across the room.

I looked over to find Gilbert sitting up,looking at me in worry. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Bad dreams,right? Everyone has them the first couple of nights..."he said.

I didn't respond. Slowly, I sat up, trying to picture the girl's face. I was so confused. What did she mean by 'she was the only flower there'? I shook my head and looked to see the cell door opening and a guard waiting.

"C'mon Alfred, its time for breakfast."Gilbert said.

I only nodded and followed.

The cafeteria looked almost like the first part of the building I saw. Except nobody was on the floor dying. The tables had stains and writing on them. The walls and floor looked like once upon a time they had been white,but now they had become too dirty so they looked brown and red and green and a whole lot of other colors.

Gilbert led our way to the line where some other kids were waiting. From what I could tell, it seemed like a lunch line. Well, to be more true, a breakfast line.

"Be careful of what you get, some things have more things in them then what they tell you..."Gilbert said as he grabbed a tray.

I nodded and watched what Gilbert got. I decided to play it safe and follow him and got what he got.

As we sat down together, another boy came over to us. He had blonde hair and it looked like no one could ever figure out how to tame it.

"Hey there,Mathias.."Gilbert said.

"Hej, Gil! Who's this kid?"the blonde said, gesturing to me.

"I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al.."I said.

"Awesome! I'm Mathias!"he said,grinning.

I almost felt at home again. Well, as much at home as a thirteen year old could be at a prison. Mathias and Gilbert talked some, and I joined in the conversation every now and then, but something felt off.

I glanced over at the cafeteria door and my eyes widen and I froze. There at the door was the man who had picked me up. He was in a military outfit now, instead of looking like a common soldier, and he watched the room as kids talked and ate.

I gulped nervously when he looked over at me. Gilbert caught what was going on and nudged me.

"Don't stare at them, it just makes them more scary.."he said.

"O-Ok.."I said.

I looked down and started to eat my food, trying not to glance at him.

After breakfast, kids started walking out the door, past the man. I followed Gilbert and Mathias, but a hand came in front of me when I was trying to get past him.

"You stay.."he said, nudging me aside.

I nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the kids behind me to scurry out in fear.

The man looked at me, and fear prickled back into me as I stared back into his violet eyes.

"You haven't been numbered yet.."he said.

"N-No.."I said, slightly confused.

The man grabbed my hand and dragged me around the building. After a couple of minutes we finally reached where we were heading. A small room with a chair in the middle. A dim light was above the chair, so I could only make out shapes of other things in the room.

The man told me to sit in the chair and so I did. I nervously looked around, trying to make out what the other objects were in the room.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I winced. It was a horrible sensation like I was burning, then I was left with a sore feeling afterword. I glanced over at the man to see him putting away something like kinda resembled a taser.

I rubbed my neck at where it felt sore but it made it hurt more so I put my hand away. The man escorted me to what seemed to be an area outside where some kids were playing. I saw Gilbert and Mathias looking around, as if they were looking for me. They saw me and their expressions changed to relief.

The man left and I went over to them.

"You're ok! I was worried when you weren't behind us!"Gilbert said.

"It's nothing dude, but my neck feels kinda sore.."I replied.

"Well yeah, they numbered you.."Gilbert said.

"Numbered me..?"I asked.

"Yeah, no one calls the kids by names, just numbers,"Mathias said, joining in.

"And it looks like you're number..070476.."he said,leaning in to read the number on my neck.

"Oh...then what number are you guys..?"I asked.

"I'm 022547.."Gilbert said.

"And I'm 040940!"Mathias said.

"Oh..."I said.

We all talked for a while about anything we could come up with. Mathias and Prussia were talking about how beer would taste like when a little kid came up to them.

"U-Um..M-Mathias..?"the little kid asked.

The blonde turned to the girl and smiled.

"What's up, Aednat?"he asked.

"I-It's Anna..."the little girl said.

"Eh? What about Anna?"Mathias asked.

The girl looked down, as if she was afraid to tell him.

"Well, go ahead,spit it out.."Mathias said.

"S-She died.."Aednat whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

Mathias's eyes widen and he got up suddenly.

"Where did they take her?"he asked.

"I-I heard they burned her body last night.."Aednat said.

I was confused at what was going on, but whatever it was seemed bad. Mathias looked down and I could see tears come down his cheeks. I stared, just dumbfounded. Whoever this 'Anna' was, she was apparently close to Mathias.

I saw Gilbert lead the boy back inside, for it seemed he didn't like crying in public. I turned to the little girl who was looking down,crying as well.

"Who's Anna..?"I asked nervously, trying not to make the little girl cry more.

"S-She was really close to Mathias...a-and my older sister..S-She was really kind and nice...b-but they left her when she fell.."she said,trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Fell..?"I asked,confused.

"S-She had been sick for a while...b-but when she fell to the ground near the entrance way and couldn't get up, n-no one came to help her...t-they let my sister rot there.."she said, bursting out into more tears.

I felt bad for questioning her so I just hugged her, trying to comfort her. I don't like seeing people cry, especially little girls.

"Don't worry..it'll be ok.."I said,holding her close and rubbing her back.

"T-Thank you...A-Alfred..?"she said, unsure of my name.

"Yeah, I'm Alfred, I assume you heard Gil and Mattie talking about me, didn't you?"I asked.

She nodded. "My sister told me if anything happened that I should stay around Mathias, because he would protect me.." she said.

"Well,from what I heard you're Aednat,right?"I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, Aednat, how about we head back inside, it's getting too hot out here.."I said.

The girl nodded as I picked her up and carried her back inside. From how little she was, I assumed that she was about 7 or 8 years old.

"Thank you,Alfred..."was the last thing I heard from Aednat.

With no word from Mathias for the rest of the day, Gilbert and I quietly ate our food and went to our cells.

"You know we start work tomorrow.."Gilbert said.

"Work..?"I asked.

"Yeah, they hardly ever let us older kids outside with the younger kids, tomorrow we start doing chores again.."Gilbert said.

"Oh.."I said.

"Mostly it's outdoor stuff, so we'll still be outside.."he said.

"Alright then, well, let's get some rest then"I replied.

Gilbert nodded as we both laid back in our beds.

**NOTE: Ok, so the girls that appear in the chapter, Anna and Aednat, are actually Ocs of mine and my friend who I dedicated this story too. Anna is my personification of the Faroe Islands and Aednat,(if I'm spelling her name right XD), was just a random one that my friend came up with to be her sister.**

**Also, the numbers for the boys arent just random. Alfred's actually comes out to 07-04-1776, otherwise known as Independence Day. Prussia's comes out to 02-25-1947, the day when Prussia was dissolved. Mathias's number comes out to 04-09-1940,and it's when Germany invaded Denmark during WWII.**

**That is all!**


	3. Chapter 3:The First Meeting

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 3

_((Alfred's POV))_

At breakfast the next morning, Mathias was really quiet. I assumed it was because of Anna and the rest of us had a silent agreement to let him mourn in his own way because he would eventually be back to normal soon...hopefully..

Aednat came and sat with us. She seemed to be happier when she saw us and practically bounced over to our table. I scooted over to give her a seat and she happily sat by me. I guess between me,Gil,and Mattie she felt protected.

We ate our breakfast and talked little, but at some point I noticed something around Mathias's neck. I nudged Gilbert and slightly gestured to it and he seemed curious as what it was as well.

"Hey Mattie..."Gilbert said,"What's that you got around your neck?"

Mathias snapped his head up and his hand went straight for what was around his neck. He seemed very protective of whatever it was.

"Calm down, we aren't gonna take it from you.."Gilbert said.

"..I-It's something of Anna's.."he said.

"Then...a necklace..?"I asked.

Mathias nodded in response.

"When we started to get to know each other, we really didn't want to be apart. So she gave me this necklace as a piece of her if something happened and I gave her that...teddy bear I used to have..."Mathias said.

"Well, it's good to know that you'll always have her with you.."Gilbert replied,smiling.

I went back to eating and slowly got lost in my thoughts. I really wish that I was at home again. At least Mathias had something of someone he cared about. I had nothing. I closed my eyes and wished that I had someone,ANYONE, that could be that close to me.

I was taken from my thoughts as a sound of a whistle went through the cafeteria. I turned my head to see that same man again. He was the one who blew the whistle.

"Alright, we're separating into two lines...one of the younger kids, and one of the older kids.."he said.

I saw Aednat start to tremble. She was the younger of us so she would be separated from her protection. I patted her back, and she calmed down a little. Slowly, she made her way over to the younger kids as me,Gilbert, and Mathias went to some of the older kids.

The younger kids went through the building first, going to what I assume was the place they had played earlier the day before. The rest of us went to a part of the building that kinda looked like a gym.

"Alright..playtime is over for you..now we will separate you to go do your chores for the day.."the man said.

Slowly, one by one, the kids were given orders of chores that would keep them busy. They would scurry off as fast as they could and I really couldn't blame them.

Mathias and Gilbert went and when they came back, they told me they had bathroom cleaning duty, and with that, they were gone.

I gulped nervously as I went to get my chores. I ended up getting trash duty and cleaning dishes after breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I quickly left the gym-like room and headed to the cafeteria to wash dishes and then I went to go get the trash.

It was a bit of a hard job, considering some of the trashcans were outside in this unbearable heat. I walked over to one in an area that I assume must have been the adult side of the camp. No one was around, so it was very creepy and quiet.

I started taking the trash out of the trashcan when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A familiar sight. Light blonde hair and a white dress with a sunhat and a pink ribbon on it.

My eyes widen as I remember where I saw that girl from. She was the one in my dream. I watched, utterly stunned when she kept walking by. Then I realized that she was outside the fence. She was free. I shook my head and her footsteps stopped. She glanced over at me and giggled, probably because I looked pretty stupid just standing there, gawking at her.

I felt more heat swell up inside me and I was sure that I was bright red. I watched as she continued on walking, until she was out of my sight.

Later that evening, we all sat down with the other kids for dinner. Gilbert and Mathias were complaining a bit about their chores but I was too fixed on the thought of that girl to even join in.

"What's up,Al? Cat got your tongue?"Gilbert said,nudging me.

"Hello? Come back down to earth,Al!"Mathias replied,waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and looked at them.

"What..?"I asked.

"Well you've been staring off into space for about 5 minutes.."Gilbert said.

"Sorry.."I replied.

"Looks like someone has a crush~"Mathias said, nudging me.

"I do not!"I said,cheeks blazing.

"Oh c'mon, spit it out already, Al!"Gilbert said.

"I...I saw this girl outside the fence today when I was getting trash.."I said.

Gilbert and Mathias's eyes widened.

"Outside the fence..?"they said in unison.

"Yeah..she was just walking by..."I said.

"Nobody just 'walks by' a place like this Al..She's probably on the enemy's side.."Gilbert said.

"But she seems so nice.."I said.

"Maybe you should ask her if she is with the enemy.."Mathias said.

"I-I couldn't just talk to her!"I whispered quickly to him,trying not to get any of the guard's attention.

"Then write her a letter..besides, thinking of what to say and writing it down is more useful then coming up with them on the spot."Aednat said, coming into the conversation.

"But I don't have any paper or a pencil.."I said.

"I could get you some!"Mathias said.

"Really?"I asked.

"Of course! You have dishes duty so I'll give you the paper and pencil when you're done!"he replied.

I smiled and told him thanks.

Later on, I was walking down the hall to my room when I saw Mathias come over to me, carrying the paper and pencil.

"Here you go,Al!"he said,handing them to me.

"Um..I'm just curious..but why do you have these in the first place?"I asked.

"Oh, well, me and Anna used to draw most of the time when we could...I don't really want to draw anymore so they would be of more use to you then me.."he replied.

"Oh..sorry for bringing her up.."I said.

"Don't worry about it, besides, we'll see each other again one day, just like maybe someday you'll get to meet the girl you met outside of this place."he said,heading back to his cell.

I nodded and carefully hid the pencil and paper as I headed to my cell. After everyone was asleep, I went to the window my cell had and sat in front of it for light. I thought for a good couple of minutes, before I finally got hold of something to write and began hurriedly writing the letter.

I really hope I get a response from her...


	4. Chapter 4: Letter for a Friend

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 4

_ ((Alfred's POV))_

I was impatient the next day as I waited for us to be sent to do our chores. I kept having to do something to keep my mind off of the thought of giving her the letter.

As soon as they sent us off,I was practically flying through my chores. I dashed across the place to the back of the adult's building and I waited for her. I saw her coming and I couldn't help but smile.

She glanced up and smiled back.

"Hey, can you stay there for just a moment?"I said.

She paused, watching me.

I took a step back and help the paper plane tightly in my hand. With one last thought of good luck, I threw the paper plane. I watched, tense as it soared up into the air and practically yelled in joy as it made it over the fence.

The girl giggled and that's when I realized that I was jumping up and down in excitement. She slowly picked the paper plane up.

"You must be really desperate to want to write to me..why can't you just talk to me?"she asked.

"I-I..I-I...um.."I said,trying to find something to say.

She giggled.

"I see now..you're shy.."she replied.

I blushed at her response.

"Well,I'll be back tomorrow!"she said,skipping off.

I sighed happily and finished up my chores.

As I sat in my cell later that night, I kept thinking about how wonderful it would be to just get away from here. To just be free again. I sighed happily at the thought of being with that girl, and the fact that if I were free, we could be with each other as long as we wanted. That was the first night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next day I was surprised that I actually got a response from her. I smiled and promised that I would send one back tomorrow and so I hid the paper plane and went about my day.

I waited oh-so patiently that night. I had stayed up to read the letter and write a response to that girl. It seemed like forever that it took for the guards to finally go away.

As quietly as I could, I leaped from my bed and went to the window to read the letter from the girl. I slowly opened the letter and began to read.

_'Dear friend, if it's ok I call you that,_

_ You seem like a really nice guy! But I'm wondering why you're in that place..Someone like you just doesn't fit in there. You know, my brother works there! I don't know if you know him, since you may or may not get time to read the guard's names. Anyway, um...I don't write letters often to people so I have to get used to this, so please don't be mad at me if this is terrible! A-Anyway..um..how about you tell me some things about yourself? I hope to get a reply soon._

_ -Your Friend'_

I chuckled at some parts of the letter. The girl was very nervous about writing to me. But, I would ease her of that soon. Besides, she had no reason to be nervous, all I wanted was a friend. And her brother is a guard here..? I wonder who he could be...Anyway,I started writing a response to her.

And with that, so many more letters came.


	5. Chapter 5:Leaving a Already Broken Heart

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 5

_((Alfred's POV))_

For us, that was just the start of things. Before I knew it, everyday I was running over to that spot to get or send a paper airplane to that girl.

It made me feel really happy to hear from her. I found out that her brother was the man who had taken me. She said he was actually really nice but I found that hard to believe. I told her about my family. How my older brother couldn't cook that well and how quiet and reserved my brother was. She also told me something about her sister that made me laugh. Whenever her brother was around, her younger sister would stalk him.

We just seemed to talk about anything we could talk about. From food to how our lives were before the war started. I remember specifically that she said that her and her family used to live in what she described as 'the cutest house ever'.

However, where she lived there was tons of snow. I told her that I really didn't like snow all that much, but her home seemed interesting.

Then, I realized that I had fallen in love with that girl. I started trying to drop hints in which she didn't seemed to get, so finally I just wrote a note asking if she loved me and she said yes.

I couldn't of been more happier. Also, whenever I would read her letters, or see her when she passed by, I felt more confident that I would make it out of this place alive. Even if in the back of my mind I was shouting that I wouldn't be saved, the rest of it was filled with the war somehow ending and me and the girl could actually be together.

You're probably wondering where I keep all the letters. Actually I took my pillow case off and hid the letters in there, and hid the pillow case under my bed. The guards would hardly ever clean the rooms, so they were safe.

But then the day came when I got one last letter from the girl. I was heartbroken. The letter said,

'_Dear My Love,_

_ I am sorry to say this, but this will be my last letter. I have to leave to somewhere far away and I don't think we'll see each other again. However, I will still continue to love you, and maybe fate will be merciful and let us meet in a better time. I loved all the conversations we had together and I will not forget you. Please don't forget about me..'_

When I read that letter I fell down at the spot, crying. I couldn't stop the tears at all. I really did truly love her. What made it worse is that she didn't respond to me when I said that I would always be waiting for her. No matter what, though, I couldn't chase her, I couldn't call her, I couldn't go after her. I couldn't do anything.

So I'll agree with the letter...Please let fate be merciful..


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Feeling

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 6

_ ((Alfred's POV))_

A few weeks have passed since that. I've been feeling more depressed each day. Gilbert and Mathias tried to cheer me up, even Aednat tried, but nothing worked. I really had loved that girl. She was the last hope I had left.

It felt like I was torturing myself everyday since I would go to do my chores and I would stay extra long in that one spot just hoping that she would be there. But she never came back.

I miss my home. I miss my family. I wish to be back to the time before the war had started. I actually heard rumors from some of the other kids that finally someone's army had broken down one of Russia's camps, and liberation was starting.

Some of the kids were happy, and they quietly celebrated amongst themselves, but still, I wasn't happy. I had realized that I wanted to look for that girl when I got out, but I had no idea where to start looking for her. I don't even know that girl's name.

So, with nothing else to do during the day, I would sneak back to my cell and read the letters I had received from that girl. I would actually finding myself smiling again when I read them. Then as soon as I realized that, reality came back and knocked me hard to the ground. Tears came back and there wasn't a day that I wouldn't cry at least once.

One day, while I was reading one of the letters, _**that man **_came by my door. The one person who _**knew **_where the girl I loved was. Anger boiled in me, but I kept it back. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I still had one of her letters in my hand.

He stopped right in front of my cell and looked at me, violet eyes full of nothing but hatred. Slowly, he pointed to the letter.

"Why do you have that?"he asked.

"No reason..."I said.

"Answer me. Who gave you that letter?"he growled.

I was silent for a couple of seconds. I didn't know what the girl's name was, so how could I possibly respond? I opened my mouth slightly, but the man came over and snatched the letter from me.

For a second I could see his name tag. The name was something I recognized from when that girl told me her brother's name in one of her letters. His name was Ivan, Ivan Braginski.

I watched as he read one of the letters that girl had given to me. He starting shaking slightly with anger. He threw down the letter and stormed off. I was confused as to why he just left, but I shrugged it off and continued my day.

When I told Mathias and Gilbert at dinner they seemed to pale instantly. It was almost if they knew something bad was going to happen. They covered it up instantly when I asked what was wrong. I didn't want to pry too much so I just let it go.

However, when we were walking back into our cells, and I laid down in that bed, I knew in the back of my mind that something bad was going to happen to me. And whatever that something was, it was going to happen very soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Walk

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 7

_((Alfred's POV))_

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I opened my eyes some, squinting through the sleepiness that sandman had put on me the night before. I sat up quickly, confusion running through my head as I saw Gilbert being escorted out of the cell, a confused look on his face.

Guards surrounded my bed, and I slowly stood up. I turned my attention to when I saw Ivan come in behind the guards. The bad feeling I had before came back but I shook my head,determined to look brave.

We stood there a few minutes,him looking at me and me looking at him. What finally broke the silence was a guard that came running into the cell. He whispered in Russian to Ivan, so I couldn't understand. Ivan nodded when he finished and turned to me.

"We know where you've hid the letters..give them to us now.."Ivan said.

My eyes widened. He found out? But how? I shook my head and backed up some,the back of my foot touching a stranded letter that had fallen out of the pillow case. I froze at the spot when I saw a guard look down suspiciously and snatch the letter up.

"Give that back! It isn't yours!"I yelled at him,trying to reach the letter.

The guards and Ivan laughed and before I knew it, I was held back by two guards, one on both of my arms. I squirmed and fought but nothing worked.

I felt rage boiling up again in me, but again I held it back, trying not to get myself into more trouble then I already am. I watched, glaring as I saw Ivan take the letter from the guard and start reading it. Even now and then he would laugh at me, and you could tell it was a laugh of 'oh,I found out your big secret~'.

When he finished reading the letter, he smirked and tore the letter up. My eyes widen and the beast of rage took over. How dare he? How dare he rip up one of my precious letters? With all the strength I could muster, I fought away from the guards and punched Ivan. The guards were frozen in shock. I quickly grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him up, rearing my arm back for another punch when..

I just couldn't do it..

The adrenaline I had been feeling before completely vanished from me, and tears came out instead. My body trembled with each sob. There were only so few letters between me and that girl, and he wanted to take that from me. I thought I saw a look of sadness in his eyes before he pulled his hat down to cover his expression and from there the two guards grabbed me again.

Ivan quickly spoke some words I couldn't understand and the guards took me away. I was dragged down the hall when I finally saw Gilbert. My eyes went wide at his form. He looked like he had been through hell. Bruises and scars went up and down his body, and blood was coming out of new wounds. He pulled his head up when he heard the guards coming and saw me. I guess I looked scared because he gave me a smile that said 'everything will be alright'.

I tried to go to him, to help him, but then again, nobody was helped in this hell hole. I glanced from behind me as I saw Gilbert pulling himself up off the ground. I really did hope that he would be alright..

I squinted my eyes and looked down, blocking the bright sun from seeing where I was going. Finally after a few minutes we came to a building. As I glanced up it seemed it was placed farther back then the adult and children buildings and it looked to be in horrible shape.

I trembled as I was brought into the building. Bodies were across the floor, some barely alive, some not. I heard screams bounce off the walls of rooms. I heard what seemed to be machinery as well. From what I assume this must be a torture building.

The guards took me to a room down the long, narrow, hallway. We stopped at the end at double iron doors, sealed tight from the outside. I stood there, frozen, as the doors opened and I was thrown into the room full of darkness and screams.


	8. Chapter 8: Death of the Hero

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 8

_ ((Alfred's POV))_

I tried to remain calm in my last moments. Sure, I could hardly make out any shapes but I could hear the screaming of people around me and I could hear as they hit the walls, begging for mercy. I crawled my way around people until I finally hit the back wall of the room. I already knew how they were gonna kill us, it was obvious.

They planned on killing us with gas...

It would be a slow, painful death. I was certain of it. However, I was the only one who wasn't screaming. I had leaned against the wall and I tried to make sure I had no regrets left. At first, I smiled, because I didn't have any. Then, all of a sudden it seemed like reality smacked me in the face because there was something I still wanted to do.

I still wanted to see that girl. She made me so happy but there was something that still needed to be answered. I still didn't know the girl's name.

Tears started blurring my vision, as the gas started to take effect and people started coughing. In a matter of minutes, the room was filled with coughs instead of screaming. I must say that I prefer the coughing over the screaming.

Then, I could see shapes falling to the floor. People were dying all around me, in this quiet space. When the others realized this, they began screaming again with their hoarse voices. I covered my ears, but it didn't do any help. I suddenly leaned forward as a big coughing fit started happening to me. My eyes were tightly clenched shut, and when I opened them, they widened.

Blood was on my hand and on the floor. I started trembling ,because I knew there was no way I was getting out. I couldn't possibly get out. If I did, I would probably end up dying anyway.

I saw something tumble out of my pocket, and I glanced over at it as I fell to the floor,coughing. It was the last letter that girl gave to me. Right there, it was just staring me in the face, taunting me to reach for it. I noticed something on the back that I hadn't realized before.

With my eyes losing vision very fast, I reached for the paper and smoothed it out so I could read the words on the back.

Each second was..strained...draining me...I could...hardly make out...the letters...of the word...I gripped...at my throat...oxygen...leaving quickly...as I read...the last word...I would ever...see...

K...Kat...y-yu...sha...

_**Alfred's world went to black after that. Our poor hero had sadly fallen. It's a shame how this story had to end for him. But do not worry, my dear readers, the story doesn't end there. After all, there are always two sides to every story, and we've yet to dive into to the girl's part of the story. Oh yes, the girl's story. 'Wait!' you may ask. 'The girl's story? But she left him! How does she have a story?'**_

_** Everyone has there part in a story, whether it be the villain or the damsel in distress. And let me tell you, that girl didn't just leave him. No, it's much more complex then that. But that's for another chapter, my dear readers. For now, we must say goodbye to our beloved Alfred and head on to a new side of this story.**_

_** The side of Katyusha's story.**_

**((Hey there guys, thanks for reading my story up until now, so far out of every chapter I've written this far more then 200 people have read it and I'm so happy that so many people have read it! Also, that ending there was from the narrator's point of view, in case you were wondering. Also, I have two other stories on my mind that I am working on and I hopefully will get them out for you guys soon, so be on the look out for them! Thank you all for reading up to this point and until next chapter, this was XxTheLittleCubexX and thanks for reading~! =3 ))**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trapped Flower

The Prisoner and the Paper Planes

Chapter 9

_ ((Katyusha's POV))_

It was cold the day we left our home. So very cold. Though, it was always cold at our home. This time though, it was different. A coldness that almost felt that mother nature herself was sad.

It was strange to feel this kind of coldness. It was outlandish, foreign. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the land back at home. I remember when I was younger, and how me, my brother, and my sister would always be out playing together. It was peaceful. It really was a peaceful time.

I opened my eyes as a blast of cold wind hit my face. I shivered at the feeling, and looked up to the sky to see the harsh wind beating snow down onto this world. It somehow felt..almost familiar. It was like I knew the feeling that the snow was feeling. I shook my head and looked back when I heard my brother calling my name. I dashed across the snow covered ground and got into the car.

That would be the last time I would see the snow...

I leaned against the back seat of the car and drifted off to sleep, the coldness of outside still lingering on my skin.

When I woke up, we were at somewhere completely different. It was bright here, and so very hot. I was scared and panic was rising in me, when I felt my brother put his hand on my shoulder, and told me that everything was alright and so, I relaxed.

The bright light practically blinded me as I stepped out of the car onto the warm land. This was different. It was a place I wasn't used to. I started having a coughing fit and my brother had to help me inside.

I already knew that I was sick. I had known that my entire life. I had caught some disease that...couldn't be cured...The way the war was working at the time, we couldn't get much medical treatment for me. I tried being strong though, and I kept smiling whenever someone asked if I was alright.

I knew though, that this disease was killing me. No matter how much people tried assuring me, I knew that this was going to be the death of me.

I remember first going into my new little room in this hospital. My brother was a soldier in the war and had much power among the others, so it wasn't a surprise that he wanted to stay at this place. From what I've heard, this is suppose to be the best hospital on our side, though the environment is completely different then what I'm used to.

I put my suitcase down by the door and took off my jacket and scarf. I wouldn't be needing these with what the heat was like. I quickly looked around for something to wear and my eyes spotted a white dress. It was a magnificent shade of white too, like the touch of an angel had made it like this. I quickly changed into the dress and sat on my bed,looking out the one window I had in this room.

The next couple of weeks was basically getting into my routine. Firstly, I would wake up early and have breakfast and take my morning medicine. After that I was free to do what I wanted to do. Usually, I went around the hospital and tried to cheer up everyone else. There was even small children there to play with. I also found someone who was just a bit younger then me.

We became friends instantly. I found out that her name was Ellanor and that she came from a little island called Jan Mayen. Apparently, that island is somewhere in the north..um...around Norway, I think. I decided to call her Ella and she called me Kat. Oh, those days together were the best. We would always end up causing some mischief together.

Anyway, I would get sent back to my room after causing trouble and I would wait until later in the evening, just around six or seven and my brother would see me. Usually, the nurse came in as well to bring my dinner and my night medicine. It was fun just having someone to talk to for those few minutes.

Though, I got restless. I wasn't allowed to go outside and I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. I talked to Ella about it, and she said we could sneak out and look around.

After some more time and planning, we actually did it. We ran. It felt so good too. I don't see why anyone didn't notice us, but then again, it is a hospital. People are usually too busy to notice two little girls running away.

This time the heat felt welcoming. It was refreshing. I had to stop and just stare at the sky, a bright blue that I hadn't seen before. Even if we were at war, the sky still remained the same.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Ella beckoning me to follow her through the nearby woods. I smiled and ran after her, wondering what things may await for us.


	10. Chapter 10: Wilting Away

The Prisoner and The Paper Planes

Chapter 10

_((Katyusha's POV))_

When we came out of the forest, we arrived at a field. Across the field was some buildings that I could make out. It almost seemed like a camp. With no hesitation, I dashed for the camp.

When I got closer to the camp, I could see a flag placed highly above it. I smiled. This was a camp that was on the same side my brother was.

I felt relieved but wondered what they kept inside the camp. I walked around one of the sides of the fence when I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned my glance and I saw a boy standing by a garbage can. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and a strange piece of hair was sticking up. I giggled at his appearance and only passed him by.

Oh, little did I know that this boy was to be my everything. He was the only good part I had about this entire place..

A couple of weeks went by after that and me and the boy started talking to each other. Well, by talking we sent each other paper airplanes with notes on them.

We found out a lot about each other in that short time. Also, in that time, I also came to love that boy. He was everything I wanted and the only thing separating us was the fence.

As time went on still, I eventually got to where I couldn't help but not keep reading his letters over and over again. They were just so wonderful. It brought a smile to my face whenever I picked up one of his letters.

Sadly though, my condition was getting worse. It was getting harder to walk, and I was forced to stay in bed and rest, so hopefully the medicine could work and I could get to walking again.

But I knew. Nobody had to tell me because I knew. I was dying. It got harder for me to keep smiling through this whole thing, but I did it.

So, I went to Alfred again, for the last time..

I wrote a letter telling him that I was leaving and I hoped we would see each other again. I faked the smile and told him everything was going to be alright. Though that lie really hurt to tell, I still told him that.

I was turning and leaving when I heard him call out to me. I stopped in my tracks, listening to the pleas of 'don't go!' but then...then he said..

He said that he would wait for me...

That he would keep the letters forever and one day we would be able to see each other again...

I kept walking away, tears streaming down my face, but I held back the sobs.

A few days after that, something bad happened..

While I was reading one of Alfred's letters again, I lost track of time and my brother came in while I was reading it. I tried to hide the letter and tell him it was nothing, but he wouldn't listen to me. He took the letter and started to read it. I saw his eyes go wide and he crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage, telling me that I was never to see that boy again. And with that, he left.

Tears had already welled up in my eyes by the time this happened. I had yelled at him that the letter was nothing and that he shouldn't worry but he didn't believe me.

And even though it was painful, I climbed out of my bed and limped to the other side of the room where the garbage was. I dug through and pulled out the damaged letter. I smoothed it out and went back to my bed, laying down and curling up with it in my hands. I slept horribly that night, wondering what might of happened to Alfred.


End file.
